My Unexpected Vacation
by itgirl18
Summary: They are celebrities in their own right trying to escape from fame,they went to Bahamas.Due to an unfortunate event,they bumped into each other and was forced to stick together for the whole vacation.Good thing they don't know each other.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever crossover fic and I don't know if you would like this pairing. But I do hope that you would like the story and hope that I was able to stick with their characters. It's from from Prince of Tennis and Cardcaptor Sakura in which both are not obviously mine. Hope you'll like the first chapter.

In this fic I made them a celebrity in their area of expertise. Tomoyo for singing and Ryoma in tennis.

Hope you'll like this.

Chapter 1: Freedom, Snatchers and Bumping

"I can't believe it! Your bad acting is all over the newspaper and magazines!" said an old man who was obviously in his fifties. "We've got to do something about this Tomoyo! Or this might ruin your career."

A twenty-one year old Tomoyo Daidouji just sat on the chair listening to his manager's sermons and sighed. "What are we going to do? The movie has been released already and besides, I'm not the only celebrity who suffered from criticisms such as these, Hiragi san."

"This movie was supposed to be your breakout movie and it wasn't even doing well at the box office!" said Mr. Hiragi.

"Well, that's life," answered Tomoyo. "Like I said, I'm not the only celebrity who experience things such as these."

"But you have a reputation for being flawless in your music and singing!" said Mr. Hiragi. "You're well known for being perfect."

"Perfect! I'm not perfect because I'm one hundred percent human and I wasn't singing in that movie, just acting," protested Tomoyo but with a soft voice and gentle manner. "And let's face it, acting is not really my forte. I told you earlier not to have me in this movie. I didn't agree to be a part of this movie, you did and I don't understand why did you have to?"

"You don't get it Tomoyo, starring in a movie with Japan's most popular actor could boost your career even more!" said Mr. Hiragi. "It will give all the people the idea that you are good at everything, thus, proving your perfection. And I think I know how to fix this scandal of yours."

"Scandal, it wasn't a scandal. I just really had a bad performance and it wasn't that bad compared to the usual scandals such as nude photos or raunchy videos," said Tomoyo. "You're being paranoid and what do you have in mind?"

"I heard from the interview of Yusuke, Akira that he was excited that you were going to star in that movie together because he admired you a lot," said Mr. Hiragi.

"And so, what about it?" asked Tomoyo.

"Maybe we can ask him to have a highly publicized relationship with you," answered Mr. Hiragi. "I think he won't object. And the fans of you both would definitely love it."

Tomoyo gaped at her manager. "I will object to that and I think you're crazy," protested Tomoyo. "I've been in this industry for more or less five years. I became successful with my own style and without any help from any types of publicities!"

Mr. Hiragi just listened to Tomoyo.

"I know that these bad reviews about my acting won't bring me down and I know it!" said Tomoyo. "I'll be going now, bye!"

Before Mr. Hiragi could say anything, Tomoyo was out of the door. He didn't wait for Mr. Hiragi to say anything for she was aware that it would just keep her long and she didn't want to hear any sermons from her dear old manager. She drove her car to meet up with Sakura at a restaurant they often love to have their lunch together.

"Sakura!" she called in and went straight to her table. They kissed each other's cheeks and a small hug then sat down on their own chairs.

"So how's my celebrity friend?" asked Sakura cheerfully.

"I don't know. I want to take a break from all of this," said Tomoyo. "It's controlling my life and I can't stand it."

"But I thought you wanted this and you've been doing this for more or less five years,"

"Yes and no and I can't believe it," said Tomoyo. "I only wanted to express my love for music and I didn't ask for it to be this outrageous and crazy up to the point that it's controlling my whole life."

"So what are you planning to do?" asked Sakura with concern.

"I want to have an island vacation," said Tomoyo. "How about if we go together, what do you think?"

"That's nice but I promised Syaoran that we'll be visiting his family in China," answered Sakura. "What if you come with us?"

"No thank you, don't want to disturb your couple moments," answered Tomoyo. "I just want to go to a place that's a bit far from the city life that's why I just want to go to an island. Maybe you can recommend something."

"Actually there are lots of beautiful islands that I can recommend," said Sakura. "Try Bali, or Boracay and Phukhet,"

"But they are in Southeast Asia and I kind of, have a large following in those areas," said Tomoyo. "I want to go somewhere outside of Asia were people there don't know me. It's got to be tropical for me to enjoy the sun, the ocean and the beautiful scenic view."

"How about Hawaii?" asked Sakura.

"But I've been there. I want to go somewhere I've never been to," said Tomoyo. "I think I'll look for some place on the internet."

Sakura just nodded.

* * *

><p>A twenty-two year old Ryoma Echizen was reading a report in the news paper about his game with a newbie just a few days ago. It was the first game he ever lost since he started playing five years ago. He usually felt bad when he lost and that motivated him to become the world's most undefeated tennis prince that he was. But after his game with the Spanish newbie, it was funny for his part that he didn't get upset because he was often upset when losing. Right now, it was a bit different for he felt relieved that he was beaten.<p>

Could it be that he was somewhat losing his drive in winning? Or maybe, he was losing the passion he once had when he started playing his matches when he was still young. No. Not at all. He loved tennis so much and he knew he had proven a lot of things just to show how much he loved this sport. The bad thing was, people must have misunderstood it, up to the point that it was controlling his personal life. He just wanted to keep his life private but he just couldn't do it because wherever he went, the paparazzi were always there to take a picture of him. Darn it! And now, the whole world was making a fuss about how his undefeated rule as tennis' number one has ended, as if it was the end of the world for him. Heck no! As he grew older, he slowly realized that losing for once wasn't that bad.

"I don't win all the time."

For now, he wanted to take a break from the tennis world and visit his family in Japan or maybe go on a vacation at a tropical island. He even thought of enrolling college at Tokyo University, but that was just a thought. Then he suddenly realized that his manager wouldn't allow him. His manager was so upset with his loss at his recent match. That manager of his would definitely increase his practice time in order for him to win again. Winning or losing isn't what's important to him right now. The important thing for him is as long as he's having fun with what's he's doing and his love for tennis. Besides, he already had fun being at the top of the tennis world for five years and that's enough.

He's already decided that he would visit his family in Japan. But first, he would go on a vacation and just look for a tropical island. Whether his manager liked it or not, he would still go.

He smirked upon the idea that he would go somewhere without the consent of his manager.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo finally arrived at her mansion. Her mansion has been her sanctuary ever since she became a big celebrity in Japan. Because people always bug her when she was on the streets of Tokyo, going out has never been her first option to kill time for the last five years.<p>

She went straight to her room and sat in front of her laptop. She started looking for her tropical island destination. She is determined to go away. Her career as Japan's top singer-songwriter was driving her insane. It was controlling everything about her. From the decisions she had to make to the actions she should do, she must consider first her precious reputation and it was strangling her hard, up to the point that she couldn't breathe anymore. She would always love music and singing but that didn't mean that she wanted to depend her whole life on it. She would go on a vacation whether her manager likes it or not. She would show him that she was the one who was in control of her life, not her manager, not her career or reputation nor her fans.

Finally! She found her island destination. The Bahamas. For the first time since five years, she felt excited leaving her mansion. She couldn't wait to go and enjoy the beautiful scenic location such as the blue ocean, the palm coconut trees and that sugar-like white sand. All she had to do was to prepare everything and leave in a couple of days.

* * *

><p>Echizen decided that he would first go on a vacation then go to Japan, particularly Tokyo to visit his family. He chose Bahamas as his island destination because he really wanted to go there.<p>

He felt bored because he didn't have anything to do. He was not in the mood to surf the internet because there was nothing to look for anyway. He didn't want to read books right now because he was a bit sleepy. He wasn't in the mood to have self practice either because he was exhausted. He definitely wasn't in the mood to watch television because the news would only announce the analysis of how the once unbeatable him got beaten by a newbie over and over again. He was over it so he hoped that the whole world would finally get over it and let the newbie have the spotlight for he deserved it.

Besides, what he really needed right now was peace and quiet. He can't wait to take a break from being Ryoma Echizen the once unbeatable prince of tennis who got beaten by a newbie. For now, he wanted to be Ryoma Echizen, a normal person who has a life of his own.

* * *

><p>Echizen finally arrived at the airport in Bahamas. He only wore comfy clothes such as a simple red shirt, shorts, and flip flops. He also wore a white cap and a sunglasses to prevent people from recognizing him.<p>

He couldn't afford for this trip to be spoiled by some people who might recognize him. Then he finally realized that not all people were into tennis so he probably wouldn't be recognized. Finally, a place where he can act normally!

_"I better go. Atlantis Paradise Island here I come!"_

* * *

><p>Tomoyo just got down from the plane. Still felt a bit dizzy because of her flight but being overwhelmed with the fact that she was already in Bahamas lessened all the dizziness. She finally got her luggage, a pink, small suitcase with rollers and she carried a hand bag with her. She only wore simple and comfy clothes, white tank top with a blue short sleeved cardigan, Bermuda shorts, flip flops and she also wore a sunglasses on her eyes in which she removed from her eyes and wore it as a headband. The people there wouldn't even think that she's a big celebrity in Japan. People here didn't have any idea about Japan's pop culture so choosing this as a destination was a great idea after all.<p>

_"Hah! I did it! I'm free!"_

_"Atlantis Paradise Island here I come!"_

She was in a hurry to get to her destination. But when she was about to reach the airport exit, someone grabbed her handbag. Her handbag has just been snatched by a man wearing a red bandana. "Oh no!" She chased the man who snatched her bag.

"Hey come back here! Give me that back!"

The man was so fast that she was having a hard time catching up. She was so engrossed in catching up with the thief that she didn't notice that someone was passing by in front of her. BANG! She bumped into a man who is probably in the same age as she is. He has greenish black hair, his sunglasses fell from his eyes exposing those yellowish eyes of his. She thought he was handsome and looked familiar but brushed it off her mind when she realized that she needed to catch up with the thief.

Echizen was startled when someone bumped into him. It's a woman with purplish black hair curly hair and dark violet eyes. They both fell on the floor. He thought she was gorgeous and looked familiar but shrugged and thought that he just met her now and helped her stand.

"Sorry for bumping into you but I need to go!" said Tomoyo who was about to run until she realized that the thief was out of sight. "Oh no! My bag! The thief! He's gone! My money, my phone, credit cards, my passport! They're all gone!"

Echizen eyed the lady for a while but upon realizing that she was panicking, he thought that he needed to calm her down. He heard the lady speak in Japanese.

"Are you ok, miss?" he asked in Japanese. _"This is bad. She might recognize me."_

_"Oh no! a Japanese! He might recognize me!"... _"My bag! It was stolen and he's gone now!" said The girl, teary eyed. "My money, phone, cards and id are in that bag! I'm doomed! Gotta report that to the airport security!"

_"It seems like she doesn't know me….what a relief."_

_"Well, he doesn't seem to know me so I'm glad, but my bag! Darn it!"_

"Let's go!" she said dragging Echizen's arm.

"What? Why do I have to go with you?"

* * *

><p>"You better do something with those snatchers. It's for your tourists own good," said Tomoyo as she spoke with the airport's security head. "I know that it's impossible to have my bag now but you should at least do something about this. Tightening the airport's security is a must."<p>

Echizen was just quiet as the lady continued speaking to the security head. He sighed. The lady wasn't really his concern. Most of all, he never really planned to have his vacation end up this way.

"Sorry about the incident earlier ma'am but thanks for the report. We'll do our best to lessen incidents such as this," said the security head. "Just leave a contact number just in case you needed an update about your belongings."

Thanks but my phone was in the bag," she said with a saddened face then she remembered the guy she was with. "Hey! How about if you give them your contact number?"

Echizen was shocked with what the lady just said to her. " Me? Why? I don't know you, we're not related and we're not even together."

"Yes you are right about that but because of these unexpected twists in my vacation, we're together in this now," said Tomoyo looking Echizen straight in the eye.

Echizen frowned at her then he ignored her. "What if I don't want to?"

"Look! Since you're Japanese and you're the only one who witnessed my bad situation, you could at least help your fellow countrymen," said Tomoyo. "Now just give them your number. If you don't want to help, then I hope your guilt will haunt you for the rest of your life."

Echizen looked at the lady's violet orbs. He can read the hope of him helping her in the lady's eyes. It seemed that she really needed his help right now and no one could help her now but him. It's not that he's mean or unhelpful, he's just not the type who wants to mind other people's business or problem. He believes in the "mind your own business" line. But then this lady really needed his help. He knows that even if he probably won't see her again, when he leaves for Japan, he'll still feel guilty for not helping her. He just sighed.

"Alright," answered Echizen then he took a small piece of paper and a pen at the security head's table and wrote his cell phone number. "My cell phone number is in there."

Then the pair walked outside of the room. Echizen examined the lady's face. _"She looks familiar. I think I've seen her somewhere but I don't know when or where. Nevermind."_

"Happy now?" he asked.

"Thanks! Really! I don't know how to thank you enough," said Tomoyo with a smile on her face. "By the way, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice meeting you."

_"Her name sounds familiar either."_

Then Echizen wore his cap that he had removed while inside the security office. "Ryoma Echizen."

_"He doesn't know me at all."_

"Ryoma Echizen?" said Tomoyo in a questioning look. "You know what? I think I heard your name before and you look really familiar too. I think I've seen or heard about you somewhere."

Echizen was startled upon hearing Tomoyo say that he looks familiar to her. He hid his face in his white cap and walked past ahead of Tomoyo. "That's impossible."

"Right, it's impossible. Must be having déjà vu," said Tomoyo then she followed him.

"Are you going to Japan after your vacation here?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Great! Since you're the only one I can count on, maybe you can let me borrow some money?" she asked. "I need enough money for my stay here. Don't worry, I'm not that extravagant."

He just walked as she continued to follow him and do the talking.

"I'll just pay you when we get back to Japan,"

Echizen just nodded. He decided to help her anyway so he didn't mind her borrowing money from him.

"Thank you very much," she smiled at him. Then they walked together, going to the` airport exit.

_"Déjà vu,"_ he smirked. _"She's not into tennis."_

So what do you think? I don't know if both character are OOC so please tell me if they are.

Please leave a review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Their Vacation Together

Chapter 2: Their Vacation Together

Echizen and Tomoyo finally arrived at Island Paradise and it was almost dark. The scene at the airport made them arrive here a little late. They finally had their agreement that Echizen would let Tomoyo borrow money from him so he had no choice but to spend most of his vacation with her and book a flight together for Japan when their vacation ends. When they arrive in Japan, Tomoyo will pay him and they will go their separate ways.

They agreed to get two different single rooms but unfortunately, all the single rooms were fully booked so they decided to get a luxurious room for two. Echizen felt slightly uneasy with the sharing because it was definitely his first time to share a room with a stanger. Well it wasn't that he was having perverted thoughts about her because he had to admit that she was really gorgeous at all and he was sure that he was not the type of guy that bites. The thing he worried was his privacy. He is a very private person after all. And even though he is not a pervert, he is still a guy and who knows what might happen but he scratched that idea.

_"I don't think that will happen."_

Tomoyo was really grateful to the guy but she could feel that uneasiness from him. She figured out that it must have something to do with the sharing of rooms. Her first impression of him was that he was really quiet and a very private person. She could tell that even though this guy has that cute heartthrob looks, that quiet attitude, and that arrogant aura, he was definitely more than that and he should not be underestimated. The uneasiness in him was starting to bother her but she understood him. She felt nervous sharing rooms with a stranger who happens to be a guy either but she had no choice but to trust him if she really wanted this vacation to work.

"Look, I know you're feeling uneasy of sharing the room with me since I'm a stranger and I'm really sorry for that, but I really had no choice and I think I'm the one who should be nervous because I'm the helpless girl and you're the guy whom I had no idea what you're like," said Tomoyo in a fast but gentle manner. "But if you're worried about you're privacy, don't worry coz I'm definitely not the type who snoops into other people's business. I'll mind my business and you mind yours. And me being a girl with a guy like you whom I really don't know, I don't think you're the type who bites but I assure you that if you try to do something, I'm not the helpless type who will let myself be your prey. Besides, even though I know it's very risky to trust a stranger, I still trust you because based on my observation, I think you are not a bad person but I'm not sure if you are nice though. I still have to see that for myself."

Echizen's eyes widened with Tomoyo's statement. Then he looked on the floor, holding the front part of his cap a little, covering his face.

"Even though it is too risky, what made you trust me like this?" he asked calmly. "I'm a guy so what if I try to take advantage of you?"

"I have the feeling that you're not gonna do that," said Tomoyo. "I've been observing you and I can tell that you're aloof and really values privacy so I believe that you're not the type who likes to hit on girls. In fact, I think you don't really care about girls. And since you agreed on helping me out even though I know that you really wanted to have some time alone, so, it's a plus and I'm really thanking you for everything."

Echizen smirked then continued walking towards their room. "Let's go."

Tomoyo nodded and followed Echizen. They continued walking towards the corridor until they reached their room.

Echizen wasn't really the type who gets close with girls, except for her mom and cousin of course. The only time he got really close with girls but still not that close though, was when he was in middle school. All his life, he dedicated to tennis, he wouldn't really reach the top if he wasn't dedicated. This was the first time that he had a close encounter with a girl since middle school. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He thought that she really is gorgeous and could pass as a celebrity. He compared her to the three girls he had the closest encounter during middle school such as Sakuno's shyness and timidity, Tomoka's aggressiveness and An's outgoing, clever and boyish behavior. He thought that, she can be smart and outgoing without being boyish and aggressive, she can be gentle and calm without being too shy nor timid and she has that self confidence in her especially when it comes to speaking what's on her mind and still not appearing rude. Overall, she is rather well-balanced in terms of behavior.

"We're here," said Tomoyo as she opened the door with key-card then she walked towards one of the bed and sat on it. "Wow, the room, it's beautiful and the two beds are really large. Hey, is it okay if I take the bed a bit closer to the bathroom so that it would be more convenient for me to get to the bathroom? You know, girly stuff."

Echizen nodded so he walked towards the other bed and lay down. He noticed that Tomoyo opened her suitcase with a fragile label on it. He was a bit surprised that she had a lot of clothes with her and she made them fit into that not so big suitcase of hers. She even had a Sony Vaio notebook with her in a shade of violet that matched her eyes, an IPod, digital camera and a video camera.

"I'm glad that I decided not to put them in a shoulder bag on my way here or else they would have been stolen," she said as she grabbed her video camera. "I can't wait for tomorrow. To document everything with this little baby here."

"I thought the airport doesn't allow passengers putting gadgets in their luggages," said Echizen with a questioning look. "Because, there's a possibility that it might break, that's why they don't allow it."

"That's why it was labeled fragile and I talked with the personnel to have them take good care of it so nothing's wrong with them," said Tomoyo smiling.

Echizen was lying quietly in his bed until a loud grumbling sound from his stomach came out. Tomoyo was startled, giving Echizen a puzzled look. Echizen just ignored the sound then closed his eyes.

"I'll just fix my stuff then we could go down and look for some nice restaurant to have dinner," said Tomoyo. Echizen looked at her then she smiled at him. Echizen just nodded and closed his eyes.

The two went down to have dinner at a Japanese restaurant by a famous Japanese chef in paradise island. They decided to have a Japanese cuisine since both of them favored having Japanese cuisine right now.

After dinner they walked slowly towards the hotel. They were appreciating the scene surrounding them such as the lights, the people and the smile on their faces.

Tomoyo sighed. "It feels great to be away from work and have a relaxing moment such as this, right?"

Echizen nodded. "Right."

"But I'm sure that we'll see more in the following days to come and I'm really excited," said Tomoyo with a smile on her face. "And I can't wait for those moments. I just want to make most my vacation here wonderful and with no regrets. I'm sure you're feeling the same way, right?"

Echizen's yellow orbs met with her violet orbs. He nodded and they both continued walking towards their hotel.

When they arrived at their hotel room, Tomoyo grabbed her pyjamas and it's matching top then went to the bathroom to clean herself. After cleaning herself, she got out and Echizen entered.

After cleaning themselves, they were now in their sleeping outfits. Tomoyo was in her pyjamas and its matching top while Echizen in his knee-length shorts and a shirt.

"I'm really tired, tomorrow would be a big day" said Tomoyo as she slips under the sheets and close her eyes. "Goodnight."

Tomoyo was facing Echizen's side and she was fast asleep. Echizen eyed her then said, "Goodnight" and closed his eyes.

Both Echizen and Tomoyo woke up early. Echizen wore a floral beach shorts and a white shirt, hair loose without a cap and Havaianas beach slippers on his feet. Tomoyo wore a pink tank top with a white blazer, black shorts and a Flipflop pair of slippers on her feet. She tied her hair to a pigtail. The first attraction they went to was the Atlantis and attractions such as the Aquarium & The Dig, Aquaventure Water Park, Aquaventure Day Pass, Beaches & Water Sports, Dolphins at Atlantis, Pools & Lagoons and Water Slides.

Tomoyo was documenting everything through her video camera and she made sure that Echizen and herself would be included in the video. While they were walking through out the attractions, she viewed Echizen with her camera to get a close video of him and he was not even smiling. Tomoyo found it amusing and she thought that he looked really cute when he was aloof. She really admits that he's indeed good-looking. She teased him with the camera continuously.

"Hey Echizen-kun, I'm taking a video of you so you should at least smile," said Tomoyo, smiling.

Echizen can see the fun and enthusiasm in her eyes while holding the camera. He can tell that she was really having fun and she expressed that in a non-outrageous way but in a prim and proper type. She still appears to be elegant even when teasing. He thought that she was maybe raised in a high class family but it's a good thing that she still manages to be humble not like the arrogant "monkey king" he used to know back in his middle school days .Well, he was having fun too but just not the expressive type.

"You're really having fun with cameras eh?" asked Echizen.

"Yeah, coz taking videos and pictures are my hobbies but since I've been really busy, I haven't done this for a long time," said Tomoyo with so much longing in her eyes. "And now, I have the chance to do it again, I will be doing it as long as I can with no regrets."

"I see," said Echizen.

"So please smile," said Tomoyo, smiling. "It's not bad to loosen up a little once in a while."

Echizen just nodded. Then he just gave him a weak smile.

Tomoyo sighed then smiled lightly at Echizen. "Now that smile was weak, but at least you smiled, so, thank you for that. Let's go."

As Tomoyo continued walking, Echizen followed her. He smirked as a sign of amusement with her remarks. He was starting to enjoy her company because of the fact that she was not annoying and he thought that she looked really cute with those pigtails and has a wonderful smile. Even though he could probably be one of the, if not the most, aloof guy in the world, he still knows how to appreciate beauty and he thought that Tomoyo is really beautiful.

"Did you really have to bring those cameras?" asked Echizen. "The attractions here are mostly aquatic and the water might just ruin them."

"Don't worry coz they are definitely waterproof," said Tomoyo. "I figured out that I might need a waterproof camera because there's a chance that I might end up diving or snorkeling here and I can't just miss that."

After the Atlantis attractions, they decided to take a break to have some lunch and it's almost two thirty in the afternoon. This time, they had a Mediterranean cuisine for lunch. While waiting for the lunch Tomoyo was looking at the videos he just took in her camera.

"Hey, while waiting, wanna see the pictures I took?" said Tomoyo. "If it's fine with you"

"I guess it's fine," said Echizen, receiving the digital camera from Tomoyo.

While looking at the pictures, he thought that they were awesome. He thought that Tomoyo has an edge in photography. She knows how to get a photo on its perfect angle. Then she spotted a photo of her in the camera. This photo was taken by him because she requested him to take her photo in this background.

_"She looked really beautiful even in pictures but nothing beats her beauty in the flesh."_

After lunch, they decided to have a walk in the beach. They weren't talking but didn't feel awkward. They had fun in that way. Echizen was relaxing with the scenic view while Tomoyo continued taking pictures using her camera. They have been walking in the beach for almost two hours and could see the setting of the sun.

"It's beautiful isn't it, the sunset?" said Tomoyo gently.

Echizen looked at her and he saw the calmness in her eyes. Her gentle smile showed how she felt relaxed at the moment and the same could be said about him too. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

* * *

><p>A new day has come so it meant another Bahamas adventure. This time they went to the World's Largest Open-Air Aquarium. The attraction they visited were the Tropical Marine Habitat, The Dig, Ancient Atlantis Ruins and the Atlantis Exhibit Lagoons.<p>

Just like yesterday, they enjoyed their surroundings and they were more comfortable with each other now compared to yesterday and the first day they met. Echizen was starting to loosen up a bit and Tomoyo showed more of her outgoing and fun-loving side but still managed to stay proper and elegant.

Tomoyo just kept on taking photos and videos as Echizen just walked beside her. Echizen noticed how Tomoyo attracted a lot of guys without her knowing it and they looked at him with envy and disgust but he just ignored them and smirked for he found their looks priceless and amusing. He can't blame them, the girl is really attractive. Tomoyo stopped for a while to take a video so Echizen did as well. He noticed a tall Caucasian guy looking at him. He wondered why but he thought that maybe he was just one of Tomoyo's admirers so he just ignored him but was startled when the guy started walking towards him. Then much to his surprise, the guy was already close to him. He just tried to make himself calm so that he won't scare Tomoyo.

"Hey dude," said the blonde guy.

"Yes?" answered Echizen in an aloof manner.

"You know, you look really familiar," said the guy smiling which made Echizen lost his composure. Tomoyo noticed the guy and gave Echizen a puzzled look.

"Yeah, you look really familiar," continued the blonde guy. "It's like you appear on tv. Are you a celebrity, or a model perhaps? Or maybe you do sports?"

Upon the mention of the word "sports," Echizen's face grimaced.

"No I don't and we have to go," he said and pulled Tomoyo with him.

"But you really are! I'm really sure that you are a very famous celebrity, I just forgot your name! May I have your autograph?" he could still hear what the guy was saying but he didn't mind and continued walking while pulling Tomoyo with him.

"Now what was that?" asked Tomoyo. "Is it me or that guy really knows you?"

Echizen, now wearing a cap, pulled the front part a little to cover his eyes. "He doesn't, he just mistook me for someone else." Then Echizen walked slowly.

"Okay, if you say so," said Tomoyo as she followed Echizen.

After what just happened, Echizen thought that he had to be more careful. Who knows, what might happen after that? He just sighed.

Evening finally came and they went to the Mesa Grill. The food was really delicious and they were really full. They were about to get out of the restaurant but Echizen excused to go to the gentlemen's room so Tomoyo just waited patiently. She was startled to see that an asian guy approached her. His accent and the introduction of his name gave her the conclusion that he is Chinese. She wasn't able to grasp his name because she was startled and nervous at the same time for this chinese guy looked like he recognized her.

"Hey miss, you look really familiar," said the Chinese guy in English. He looked really excited which scared Tomoyo "You're Japanese, right? Oh yeah! You sang my favorite anime soundtrack of the popular anime that happens to be my favorite as well. I saw you on NHK World and in J-Melo! I just forgot your name. Oh yeah! You're Tomoyo Daidouji! The famous Jpop singer, I'm a fan of yours! and can I have an autograph?"

The mention of her name made her eyebrows twitch and she was really sweating when she saw Echizen walking towards her who happens to be looking at her with a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry but I'm not her," said Tomoyo, feeling uneasy then stood up to walk towards Echizen. "I just really look like her, that's what my friends told me. Bye!"

Tomoyo walked very fast towards Echizen leaving the Chinese guy. She pulled Echizen as they walked towards the exit.

When they were outside the restaurant, Tomoyo sighed. She wiped her sweat with her handkerchief.

"What was that?" asked Echizen in monotone. "Was that Japanese? Does he know you?"

"Nope, he doesn't and he just told me that I'm cute and I looked like a jpop idol," said Tomoyo calmly then smiled at him. "I guess I was flattered and he's chinese."

"Oh, well, let's go," said Echizen.

"Yeah, let's go," said Tomoyo.

_"I wasn't expecting that, and it really scared me."_

The pair walked under the night sky, passing the beach as they went towards the hotel. While walking in the beach, Tomoyo noticed her right foot hurt and when she checked it out, she saw a cut and it was bleeding. It startled her for she did not remember where she got it and it really hurt a lot for her to walk. So she sat down on a rock.

"Where did I get this?" she asked and Echizen noticed that she's starting to panic a little. "It hurts but I don't understand. How did get this?"

Echizen held her face with his palm. "Don't worry," he said, turning his back then on his knees. "I can give you a piggyback ride home. You looked really hurt."

Tomoyo's eyes widened then she looked into his eyes that told her that everything would be fine and there was nothing to worry about. She smiled at him and nodded. She let him carry her on his back.

Tomoyo blushed and it was a good thing he couldn't see her. Surprisingly, she liked the feeling of riding on his back.

When they were in their hotel room, she went to the bathroom to clean herself while Echizen phoned the hotel personnel for some first aid kit. After cleaning herself, Echizen tended her wound. She insisted to do it herself but he insisted to do it and she didn't argue. She blushed again. She felt her heartbeat racing and felt blood rush through her face.

_"What's wrong with me?"_

Echizen eyed her and gave her a questioning look. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I am!" said Tomoyo defensively then she slipped under the sheets and covered herself with it. Echizen went inside the bathroom to clean himself. Tomoyo wondered what was wrong with her but was too tired to figure out. When Echizen got out of the bathroom she looked at him with tired eyes.

"Thanks a lot for tending my wounds… goodnight Echizen," said Tomoyo smiling then lay down and dozed off to sleep.

Echizen moved closer to Tomoyo's bed and looked at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful and lovely. He remembered carrying her and surprisingly, she didn't feel heavy and it felt good to carry her. He wondered why and it may not look like it but he was really enjoying her company. Right now, he couldn't imagine this vacation without running into her and not spending it with her right now.

Echizen smiled at her. "You're welcome… Goodnight," he said quietly then went to his own bed, covered himself with the sheets and closed his eyes.

Another adventure awaits for them and they will be spending it again tomorrow, together. He's really looking forward to it.

So this is the second chapter and I think it will be only up to five chapters or six, it depends. Hope you like it and I hope that I made Tomoyo and Echizen, in-character cause I tried my best. But sometimes I think that they are out of character. Just leave a review after reading, from how you find the story, up to how are the characters, whether they are in-character or OOC.

Thanks to those who liked and put this in their story alert or favorites and reviewed this. I really appreciate it and it motivated me. Thank you! See you next update!


End file.
